What happens in the dark
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: "Shhhh, Bill. I want to have a mind blowing start of the year" He whispered against Bill's neck. WARNINGS: Slash. Weasleycest. Infidelity. Implied het.


**Title:** What happens in the dark...  
**Author:** bendleshnitz1  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, mentions of Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** Breathtaking kiss  
**Word Count:** 532  
**Beta:** l3petitemort  
**Warnings:** Weasleycest. Slash. Infidelity. Implied het. Dry humping.  
**Summary:** "Shhhh, Bill. I want to have a mind blowing start of the year" He whispered against Bill's neck.  
**A/N:** Originally written for an LJ community (fandom_fridays) which prompt for New Year's was "_A sultry, steamy, breathtaking kiss_". I though 'why writing one hot kiss if I can write three?'. So New Year's kiss, Inside a cloud and What happens in the dark take place during the same night/New Year's party. I split the prompt in three.

* * *

**What happens in the dark...**

The New Year's party had been over for a couple of hours now. Everyone had left the Burrow to have a good night's sleep. The only ones that stayed for the night were Charlie, Bill, Fleur and Louis.

As soon as the fourteen-year-old gave up and went to bed, everyone followed. They were all exhausted after hours of organizing, celebrating and drinking. The house was dark and quiet when Bill was walking sleepily back his old bedroom after using the bathroom. He was dragging his feet lazily, longing the comfort of the bed, when a hand pulled him hard into another room. Cursing, he grabbed the hand and pushed it away.

"Is that any way to treat your brother?" Charlie's voice came through the dark, a few feet away from him.

"It is if you do that and scare the crap out of me in the middle of the night!" Bill hissed angrily.

"God you're grumpy when you just wake up!" He laughed. "Some things never change, huh?" Charlie whispered in his ear, making Bill shiver.

"Charlie, stop messing with me. It's late, I'm tired and...and I think a little drunk..." He said, just realizing his condition after feeling the dark room flip around him.

"You don't say..." Laughed Charlie.

With a force Bill didn't think his brother possessed, Charlie pushed him to the bed; immediately positioning his body over Bill's.

Bill's head was still spinning from the abrupt movement when he felt Charlie taking off his underpants.

"Charlie--"

"Shhhh, Bill. I want to have a mind blowing start of the year" He whispered against Bill's neck, already stroking his brother's erection.

"Fleur is in the next room." He groaned.

"Even better...we'll have to be quiet if you don't want her to find out..."

And then, Charlie started moving against Bill's body. He noticed Charlie was already naked as his hand reached around his waist to stroke his arse. Charlie kept moving against Bill. The feeling of their cocks rubbing against the other and their balls slapping together was one of the most erotic things Bill had ever experienced.

He could feel almost every part of Charlie's body connected with his. Every part except their mouths. Bill had looked for the loving contact but Charlie had backed away. His little brother was focused on his task and on the hotness of it all as their thighs, chests and members made that sweet friction with the other. Their mouths, gasping and half-opened, were just an inch away from one another's.

Bill felt his orgasm building as Charlie's prick, wet with precome around the tip, kept bumping into his. It wasn't a minute later that both men were groaning in unison as their come spread all over their stomachs. Charlie's arms lost strength, and he let himself fall over Bill.

Still gasping for air, Charlie crooked his head towards Bill's and shoved his tongue inside his mouth. The kiss was slow but firm. It was as erotic as their encounter had been. It was...for lack of a better word...breathtaking.

"The perfect way to start the year." Charlie whispered against Bill's lips; continuing to kiss his breathless big brother.


End file.
